This specification relates to classifying resources into categories.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, or multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines generally return a set of search results, each of which identifies a resource, in response to a user submitted query.